The 2 Kingdoms
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Amu isn't willing to get marry. But after she met Tusk, she fell in love with him. Tusk also fell in love with Amu. But someone caused a war between the 2 kingdoms. They were forbidden to see each other. Will destiny brought them back? and reunited the bond between the 2 kingdoms? Other pairings: Yamato/Sera
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Amu. We need to attend the party to night. It is where you meet your future prince." Sera said.

"Sera, you know. I'm not interested in getting marry yet." Amu complained.

"I know that. But if your dad know about this. He will kill you for not attending." Sera convinced.

"Okay. Okay. Give me 10 minutes. You should get change to Sera. You're my best friend here. " Amu said. Sera nodded and walked out.

 _Why? I'm not ready for it!_ Amu yelled in her head. As she started to get dress for the party.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stop pulling me, Yamato." Tusk said. "You know I'm coming. I wanted to see this girl that my father wants me to marry. Why does she fit for me?"

"You are so picky, elephant." Yamato laughed, saying Tusk's nickname.

"Shut up. You should not use our nicknames here." Tusk warned. Yamato nodded.

"And where is Leo?" Yamato asked.

"He said he'll meet us here." Tusk said.

"Is he with a girl?" Yamato asked.

"No. Now let's go. The party is about to get started." Tusk dragged Yamato along with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Amu, let's go." Sera held Amu's hand as they started walking down the hall.

"Welcome honor guest. Thank you for participating in my daughter's ball tonight." King Takeru said.

"Let's welcome the princess." Queen Mako announced. Amu slowly walked out of the shadow and stood in front of dozens of people staring at how beautiful she is.

"Thank you for being here tonight. I know tonight is my special ball before I turned 18. But I would want to share with my best friend, who is also turning 18. Princess Sera, will come up and join me?" Amu asked. Sera nodded as she walked up.

"Let's enjoy the night!" Amu said. Everyone clapped. She turned to her mom and dad.

"We are very proud of you, Amu." King Takeru said. Queen Mako nodded. As a king from another kingdom walked up.

"Long time no see you Takeru, Mako." King Chiaki said.

"Long time no see, Chiaki. Where's Kotoha?" Takeru asked.

"Oh. She is …" Chiaki said. "There she is." He pointed.

Kotoha bowed as she walked in. "Long time no see, Takeru, Mako-chan."

"How about we have some tea and let the man talk." Mako said to Kotoha. Kotoha nodded. They left Takeru and Chiaki alone, so they could comfortably talked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're late." Leo said.

"Where were you?" Yamato asked.

"Secret." Leo said. Tusk just ignored them and went to the guard.

"I'm prince, Tusk. Son of king Chiaki and queen Kotoha." Tusk said. The guard bowed, and showed him the way in. Yamato and Leo ran up with him.

"Are you ready to meet your future wife?" Leo asked.

"She is not yet my future wife." Tusk protested.

"Soon she will." Yamato added.

"Whatever. Let's go in. Before my dad knew that I'm late." Tusk suggested. As the 3 boys walked in, little do they know what is ahead for them.

 **So this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this? Chapter 2 will be post up soon, when I got time. So stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to get some food." Sera said.

"I'll come with you." Amu suggested, she didn't want to face whoever she is marry to right now.

"No, you stay here. Or else your dad would get mad." Sera reminded. Amu frowned, "Okay. See you later."

Sera nodded, as she leave her friend alone.

Opposite where Amu is standing…

"Man, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Leo said.

"Let's meet Tusk's future wife first." Yamato denied Leo's suggestion.

"Well, he could meet her himself. Then he introduces her to us later." Leo protested.

"No, let's meet her first." Yamato stated again.

"Eat first." Leo said.

"The girl." Yamato argued.

"Eat." Leo yelled.

Tusk finally came in and demanded, "Won't you two shut up? We are at a ball. Be quiet." Yamato and Leo silenced.

"Okay. Yamato, why don't you go with Leo, or else he will cause troubles. I'll meet her myself, then introduce it to you guys later." Tusk declared.

"Yes!" Leo said.

"But…" Yamato trying to protest but got dragged by Leo.

"C'mon eagle! Let's go!" Leo said using Yamato's code name. Tusk sighed as he saw both of his friends gone. _Okay! It's time to meet her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dad. Mom." Amu called, she turned to Chiaki and Kotoha. "It's an honor to meet you again. Uncle Chiaki, Aunt Kotoha." She bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see you, Amu. You look so beautiful." Kotoha smiled.

"Well. She fits with my son. Don't you think, Takeru?" Chiaki asked. Before Takeru answered, Tusk arrived.

"I'm sorry for my late present. Father. Mother." Tusk said. He saw Takeru, Mako. "Nice to meet you. Uncle Takeru. Aunt Mako."

Tusk looked up, and saw Amu. She was so beautiful. He fell in love with her right away. On other hand, Amu saw Tusk. Her mind was floated on clouds. He was so handsome. _Could he be the one?_ She wondered to herself.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Amu." Tusk bowed.

"Nice to see you too. Prince Tusk." Amu did a curtsy. They stared at each other a few minute. As Mako and Kotoha was smiling, seeing that their children is together. Takeru and Chiaki just laughed.

"Now you two. Stop looking at each other like that." Chiaki said.

Amu and Tusk blushed as they pulled away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sera was selecting the food, as she bumped into Yamato. She felled down, luckily no food spilled on her. Yamato quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Yamato asked, and gave her a hand.

"I'm fine." Sera said, as she held Yamato's hand to get herself up. Their eyes met, something fell so unique between them.

Yamato was amazed by Sera's beauty. She was like an angel. While for Sera, she was wondering who this boy in front of her is. Which look so handsome and cute.

"My name is Yamato. Nice to meet you." Yamato bowed.

"My name is Sera." Sera said, as she did a curtsy.

"You look so beautiful." Yamato stated. Sera blushed, "Thank you. You look handsome."

Its Yamato turned to blush. There was silence between them. Until a song was played, Yamato asked, "Would you accompany me through the song?" He raised his hand out. Sera nodded, as she took his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the same time, the music played. Tusk turned to Amu, raised his hand out and asked, "Amu, do you want to dance with me?" Amu blushed, she nodded, and took Tusk's hand.

Both of the couples, Yamato and Sera; Tusk and Amu stepped into the dance floor.

 **To be continued. I'm sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter: There will be more romance going on for Tusk/Amu, as well as Yamato/Sera!** **Wait and see…**


	3. Chapter 3

As the music stopped, Tusk and Amu went to the food station, there they met Tusk's friend, Leo. Amu politely did a curtsy.

"Hey Tusk. Is she your future wife? She looks pretty!" Leo said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. ?" Amu replied, not knowing what his name.

"Leo" Tusk clarified.

"Leo." Amu finished her sentence. Leo took out his hand and shook it with Amu.

"Nice to meet you to, Princess …. Amu?" Leo smiled.

Just then, Yamato and Sera walked toward the 3.

"Sera!" Amu said, as she hugged Sera.

"You guys know each other?" Yamato asked. Sera nodded, "She's my best friend."

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Oh, he's one of my friends too! His name is Yamato." Tusk introduced.

"And Yamato, this is my future wife, Amu." Tusk turned toward Amu. Yamato respectfully bow. Amu nodded.

Then the 2 kings and queens walked toward them, Takeru cleared his throats, "If you guys would excuse us, we would like to the prince and princess that going to get married."

"Yes, your highness." Yamato and Leo bowed, Sera did a curtsy and they left Tusk, Amu with their family.

"So, did you guys get a chance to know each other a bit?" Chiaki asked.

"Umm…." Amu stammered.

"We didn't talk much. But I could tell that Amu is very sweet, kind girl." Tusk answered. Takeru nodded, he shot a look to Mako.

"Well, how about Tusk, you take Amu around tomorrow around the town?" Mako asked, taking Takeru's hint.

"Yes, Aunt Mako." Tusk nodded. Kotoha looked relief, so did Mako. While the 2 kings just nodded.

"We'll get going now, so you both could have a time alone." Kotoha announced. The 2 blushed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I wonder what they are talking about." Leo said, as he saw the kings and queens left.

"Is none of our business, Leo." Yamato declared. Sera nodded. Leo turned around, he saw Yamato was holding Sera's hand, he smirked.

"By the way, are you two dating?" Leo questioned. Both blushed, and pulled their hand away.

"What… do you .. mean?" Yamato asked. Sera avoided eye contact with Yamato or Leo.

"You know what I mean." Leo smirked.

"Umm…" Yamato stammered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tusk turned to Amu and asked, "Do you want to go for a ride around town tomorrow with me?"

Amu nodded, blushed, "Sure."

There was a weird silence between them. Before Tusk continued, Leo jumped in.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Leo asked.

"Leo! You ruined the moment." Yamato yelled. Sera followed.

"Sheesh, Whatever. Don't blame me because I figure you and Sera out." Leo addressed.

"Shut your mouth." Sera said. But it was too late…

"Figure out what?" Amu confused.

"Yeh, what did you found out, Leo?" Tusk added. Sera looked away blushing, Yamato scratched his head.

"Well… Yamato and Sera is dating!" Leo announced.

"Okay, that's enough information." Yamato stopped Leo, before he continued. Amu walked up to her friend. Amu smiled.

"Sera, congratulations! Look like you found your half too!" Amu hugged her friend, Sera smiled.

"Congratulations, man." Tusk said, hugging Yamato. Yamato nodded, and smiled.

"But how did these happened?" Amu asked.

"Well…" Sera retold.

 _(To be continued)_

 **Sorry, if I updated it late. Cause I was busy doing my school project. Sorry to Yamato/Sera fans, there aren't moment between those two yet.**

 **Well, next chapter there will be. And the mystery how did Sera and Yamato started dating will be announce. Stay tune! Review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

 _As the music played, Sera and Yamato looked at each other in the eyes, both of them blush._

" _Where are you from?" Sera asked._

" _I'm from kingdom of king Chiaki and queen Kotoha." Yamato answered._

" _So you are a prince?" Sera questioned._

" _No, but I'm the prince bodyguard. I came here with the Prince and another friends of mine." Yamato explained._

" _So you came here with your 2 friends?" Sera restated what he just said. Yamato nodded as they keep waltzing._

" _So Sera, I know we just met, but I…" Yamato said, "I love you." Which cause Sera to surprise._

" _Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I also fall in love with you. But…" Sera explained._

" _I understand, we don't need to rush." Yamato answered._

" _No, no! That's not what I meant. I want to get you to know you more." Sera clarified._

" _So does it mean…" Yamato began._

" _Yeah, you could said that we are dating to get to know each other first." Sera stated. Yamato smiled, they stopped when the music was over._

 _End of flashback._

"That the whole story." Sera ended. Amu hugged her best friend. Then they all turned around as king Takeru began his speech.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. I am very happy right now. Because my daughter, Amu had choosen a husband. Which is Prince Tusk from our neighbor country." King Takeru proudly announced. Everyone clapped.

Back at the friends…

"It getting late, Tusk. We better go." Leo reminded. Tusk was looking at Amu and didn't pay attention.

"Tusk. Hey Tusk, are you listening?" Leo asked, waving in front of Tusk's face. Tusk snapped out of it.

"Okay, let's go." Tusk said, but he turned to Amu, "See you tomorrow Amu."

"See you." Amu said. While Sera was waving to Yamato, Yamato and Sera hugged each other.

As Tusk and Amu about to kiss, Leo started to pull Tusk's arm as same for Yamato, and dragged them away.

"Time to go. You lovebirds are making feel lonely." Leo stated, as he dragged them away. The boys already left, Sera saw Amu's smile as she saw Tusk waving at her.

Sera cleared her throat which got Amu's attention. Sera smiled, "Let's go! Your mom and dad would want you to be in bed right now." Amu nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chiaki and Kotoha walked toward Tusk, Yamato and Leo.

Kotoha politely demanded, "You two may go back, we would like to talk to Tusk." Yamato and Leo nodded, as they bowed respectfully and leave.

"Otou-san, okaa-san. What's wrong?" Tusk called his parents without their names when his 2 friends are gone.

"We want to ask how you think about Amu." Chiaki asked.

"She is beautiful, sweet, kind, and generous." Tusk described Amu dreamily. He didn't notice his mother gave his father the look "I told you so".

"Very good." Chiaki said. Before he started speaking, Tusk interrupted, "Umm… Otou-san. Could I take Amu on a ride tomorrow?"

"Is that what you told her?" Chiaki asked.

"Umm.." before Tusk answered and Chiaki's permission.

"Yes, sure you can." Kotoha jumped in.

"Hey Kotoha, don't decide things yourself." Chiaki frowned.

"He's my son too, you know. Don't make tell him all you embarrassing stories." Kotoha protested.

"Okay. Fine. You can go tomorrow, but at least have 1 of your bodyguard with you." Chiaki defeated with his wife's word.

"Arigato, otou-san, okaa-san." Tusk said. "Good night to you both." His parents nodded.

However, there was an unknown figure hiding behind the trees, "Keep spending your times in peace, because it won't last long." The mysterious figure smirked. As he came closer and closer…

 **Hope you guys like it. Who is this mysterious figure? What is going to happen? Wait and see.**

 **P/S: There will more Tusk/Amu scenes and Yamato/Sera scenes next chapter. And poor Leo, all alone.**

 **Review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

During midnight, at Tusk's kingdom…

The mysterious figure climbed in the secret hallway, opened the room, and stole the giant white gem, which is the symbol of the whole kingdom. The mysterious figure dropped a letter and ran away. No one noticed yet.

"Ha, ha! The fun has just begun." He evilly smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bye mom, bye dad." Amu waved, as a carriage picked her and Sera up.

"Take care." Mako said, then she turned to Takeru. Takeru nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to the temple. How does that sound?" Takeru said, Mako nodded.

On the carriage, Sera noticed how Amu is more cheerful than usual.

"You can't wait to meet him, can't you Amu?" Sera joked.

"What are you saying? I don't understand?" Amu denied.

"You know what I mean." Sera addressed.

"Okay. Okay. I admit I can't wait to see him. Besides, I bet you are hoping to see Yamato, correct?" Amu asked. Sera blushed and just looked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tusk, remember to stay safe and protect the princess." Chiaki said.

"Don't worry, your highness. I'll protect the prince's safety." Yamato bowed. Chiaki nodded.

"Look like they are here," Kotoha exclaimed. She turned to Chiaki and dragged him away.

"Hey, what's you're doing Kotoha?" Chiaki asked.

"Let's them have their moment." Kotoha simply answered. Chiaki shrugged.

Back at Tusk…

Amu and Sera stepped out of the carriage. Yamato walked up to hug Sera, while Tusk walked up to Amu, and kissed her on the cheek. Amu blushed.

"So for today schedule," Yamato explained, "The prince and princess will have a ride around the kingdom. Then after, we'll all go to the market."

"Sound like a good plan, ne Amu?" Sera asked. Amu snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Yamato said.

They hop on 2 carriages. One white and green ribbons carriage is for Tusk and Amu. The other is decorated in blue and red ribbons is for Yamato and Sera.

Tusk and Amu decided to take a ride around the forest, while Yamato and Sera decided to take a ride around the beach. They decided to meet after 1 hour.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tusk and Amu's carriage….

"Did you have a good sleep, last night?" Tusk asked.

"Yes, how about you?" Amu smiled.

"Fine as well." Tusk smiled back. As a gentle breeze passed by them, the tree leaves fall down slowly. Amu and Tusk looked at each other.

 _Wow! She looks so beautiful._ Tusk thought dreamily.

"What's wrong, Tusk?" Amu asked, as she saw something was out of normal. Tusk shook his head, "Nothing," he replied.

"Look at the bird family over there. It's so adorable." Amu hitting Tusk on his lap, and pointed. But then something stop her, she remembered her aunt's voice… "MANNER".

She quickly stopped, and politely restated, "Hey Tusk, take a look over there. The bird family is so adorable ne?" Tusk nodded, but he was bothered by Amu sudden change.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yamato, would you mind walking along the beach?" Sera nervously asked.

Yamato smiled, "Definitely, I love walking on beaches."

"Really? Me too!" Sera exclaimed.

"C'mon let's go." Yamato held his hand out, Sera accepted it. As they both held their hands walking along the beach.

Yamato decided to ask Sera, what he had been wondering the whole time.

"Are you Amu's sister, or kind of like me bodyguard?" Yamato questioned.

Sera surprised by the question, but she honestly answered, "I'm actually a princess, but my kingdom was destroyed in a wild fire. I was playing with Amu at the moment, but as I heard the news… I …" broke down and cried.

"My family are gone." She cried. Yamato sat down and comforted her, "I'm sorry to ask." Yamato said.

He hugged Sera tightly, "Don't you worry, I won't let it happen to you again." Sera looked up, she met Yamato's eyes, as they came closer, and they kissed.

They pulled out after a few minute and hop back on the carriage so they could go meet Tusk and Amu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They met at the supermarket. Before both could talk, Leo came running toward them.

"Tusk, Yamato, the king want to see you." Leo said.

He turned to Amu and Sera, "You two better run home now, something bad is happening."

"What's happened?" Tusk asked.

"The white…. gem…is… is gone." Leo finished his sentence.

 **SO what do you think? Another cliffhanger, gomen. Seem like the story is about to get intense. Stay tune to find out what happen next. Review and let me know what you think. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"The white gem is gone! How come?" Yamato asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but Amu and Sera need to run now." Leo shouted.

"Okay. Horsemen, take these two back to their kingdom safely, or else I'll kill you." Tusk said. The horsemen nodded.

Tusk went to Amu and said, "Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Wait for me." Amu nodded. As they kissed each other, before saying goodbye.

While Yamato hugged Sera, "Take care, Sera."

Sera smiled, "You too!" As she and Amu stepped on the carriage, and waved goodbye.

Tusk saw the carriage out of sight, he turned to Leo and Yamato, nodded his head and started running toward the castle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile…..

"CALL TUSK BACK NOW!" Chiaki yelled. Kotoha was trying to calm Chiaki down.

"Otou-san, what's wrong?" Tusk asked as he walked in. Chiaki glared at his son, and handed him the letter. Tusk read it.

 _King Chiaki,_

 _Thanks a lot for the white gem. Now my kingdom could not be easily defeated. As you may realize, I used the advantages of your son and my daughter to steal this gem. So long Chiaki, you are still weak like the first time I met you._

 _Takeru._

"Uncle Takeru stole the gem," Tusk said in disbelief.

"Don't call him uncle. And for the arrange marriage between you and Amu, is never going to happen." Chiaki demanded.

"No! Don't otou-san. Okaa-san say something." Tusk shouted. Kotoha turned to Chiaki, "Chiaki, let's go talk to Takeru and Mako first."

"No. You are in this one Kotoha. And you are not stopping me. I declared war with Snow Tigress kingdom." ( **P/s: So I decided to name the kingdoms. Hope you like the name."**

Chiaki then turned to the guard, "Announce to all citizen that we are having a war between the Snow Tigress. Gather all the soldiers. Our Forestial Elephant is not going to lose." The soldier nodded.

"Otou-san please don't do that." Tusk yelled.

"Enough conversation. Leo, Yamato locked him in his room. If I find out, you let him run away. You two are in troubles." Chiaki declared. Yamato and Leo nodded, they were also afraid of Chiaki's temper.

"Let's go Tusk." Yamato said as he and Leo dragged Tusk back into his group.

"Kotoha, you stay here. I need to go get ready." Chiaki said, Kotoha nodded. As Chiaki leave, Kotoha told the guard, "Send the carriage here. I'm going to talk to queen Mako."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amu and Sera reached their castle. They walked in, as the servant came up.

"Your highness, Amu, your dad want to see you." Amu nodded, and the servant went away.

"I'm scared. Sera." Amu said. Sera hugged Amu.

"Everything will be alright. I'll be out here, waiting. Now you go before your dad get mad." Sera comforted Amu. Amu nodded.

She walked in the room, she saw her father and mother were standing there waiting for her.

"Mom, dad." Amu said. Takeru looked up.

"I think you've heard the news." Takeru said, Amu nodded.

"Forestial Elephant is declaring a war with us." Mako explained.

"Why? We didn't do anything." Amu confused.

"Some used your father's name and said that our kingdom is the one that stole the white gem." Mako continued.

Before both could speak, Takeru told the guard, "Gather all the guard. We are facing it. And we are not losing."

"Dad?" Amu said.

"Takeru. I thought we promised not to use violence" Mako defended. Takeru looked at his wife.

"Okay, we'll talk to them. If they don't listen, well I have no choice." Takeru restated. His wife nodded.

"Well, I'm going too!" Amu said.

"No! You stay here. And that is a command." Takeru declared, "Sera! Locked Amu in her room."

"Takeru!" Mako yelled, but this time Takeru wasn't listening. Sera walked in, she nodded and held Amu's hand.

"Let's go." Sera silently said, Amu nodded.

As they left, the guard came in. "Your majesty, queen Kotoha came here to see you." Mako nodded.

"She could come in." Mako said, before Takeru could deny.

Kotoha walked in, she said, "I came here to talk to you." Mako nodded and invited her to sit down.

And the conversation began…

 **Yay! I finished Chapter 6. Let's me know what you think. Small message: Exam weeks are coming, so I might update recently. Will there going be a big war? What's gonna happened? Stay in sight for new chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking such a long time. I was studying for tests, and after enxt week. I will have more extra time. So wait no more, here's the new chapter.**

"Takeru, Mako, is it true?" Kotoha asked.

"EH? Not you to Kotoha. We're old comrades and you think we did it?" Takeru angrily asked, which frighten Kotoha.

"Takeru, calm down." Mako demanded, pulling him back to his seat.

"Gomen. I think I waste my time here." Kotoha said, as she leave.

"Kotoha, wait!" Mako said, but Kotoha pretended she didn't hear it. Mako immediately turned to Takeru.

"Look at what you did! This was our chance, but you ruin it." Mako yelled.

"Well. They are our old comrades and they thought we did. What kind of comrade is that?" Takeru argued back.

"We could have sort out the problem easier, if you control your temper." Mako said.

"You don't anything, Mako. You stay out this for me. If they want a battle, we're fighting them." Takeru demanded, leaving Mako alone. Sera and Amu heard the argument, Amu was super mad at her dad, but what could she do?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kotoha came back to the castle, seeing Chiaki waiting for her. She could feel that he is not happy right now.

"Where did you go Kotoha?" Chiaki asked.

"I went for a walk." Kotoha lied. Chiaki raised his eyes brow.

"Really?" Chiaki asked. Kotoha nodded. Chiaki nodded, and went to Tusk's room. Tusk was sitting there, drawing a picture of Amu. He was thinking of her. He was lost in his thought, then he heard a knocked the door, Tusk quickly hide the picture.

"Come in." he said. He saw Chiaki walking in.

"Dad," Tusk bowed. Chiaki gave him a sign to sit down.

"Tusk, I want to tell you that, you must understand. The white gem is an important symbol for our country. And Takeru stole it, it unacceptable." Chiaki explained.

"But I still believe that there's something wrong. Uncle Takeru couldn't have stolen it." Tusk protested.

"I told you. You can't call him, uncle. He's not worth it." Chiaki declared. Then Chiaki noticed Tusk was hiding something.

"What is that?" Chiaki demanded to know.

"Nothing." Tusk said, trying to hide it. Chiaki quickly grabbed.

"I told you to forget this girl. And now you are drawing her. She won't ever be your wife. I could guarantee you that." Chiaki yelled, and started ripping the paper.

"Otou-san, what are you doing? Stop it!" Tusk yelled. Kotoha, Yamato and Leo came running.

"Chiaki, stop it." Kotoha demanded.

"Stop it your highness." Yamato said. Leo and Yamato came running over Tusk. Kotoha ran to Chiaki and stopped him.

"Enough!" She yelled, which got his attention. Chiaki dropped the drawing and stomped out of the room. Tusk kneeled down to the torn picture, he silently cried.

"I'm sorry, son. I'll talk to your dad." Kotoha comforted, and started walking out. "Yamato, Leo take care of him." Kotoha softly said. Yamato and Leo nodded and bowed.

"C'mon Tusk. Stand up." Yamato said.

"Leave me alone!" Tusk demanded.

"C'mon. You can't…" Leo said but got interrupted.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tusk yelled. Yamato and Leo nodded, and walked out, closing the door.

Tusk sat there, alone. Behind the castle, in the forest, the figure laughed, "It working! The war is about to begin." The figure smirked.

 **Next chapter will focus on how Yamato/Leo help Tusk to see Amu. What going to happen next? Wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tusk sat in his room alone, until he heard a knock on the door. Yamato and Leo opened the door.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Tusk said. Yamato and Leo continued walking toward Tusk.

"Tusk, we have a plan so you could see Amu." Yamato said. Tusk looked up, and held Yamato's shoulder and shake it hard.

"What is the plan?" Tusk asked.

"Of course, is running away." Leo said.

"Tonight, Leo will distract your parents, while I'll help you escape from the castle. After we reach the horses, Leo will meet us there. Do you want to do it?" Yamato asked.

"I guess I have no choice. It's my only chance to see Amu." Tusk whispered to himself. "Okay. I agreed. We'll leave tonight." Tusk said. Yamato and Leo bowed.

"Now Tusk, let's prepare your bag. I bring you dinner early." Yamato said. Tusk nodded.

"You two may leave." Tusk said, Leo and Yamato nodded. They were about to close the door.

"Wait." Tusk stopped them.

"Yes, Tusk?" both of them asked.

"Thank you." Tusk smiled.

"No problems, elephant." Leo joked. Tusk laughed and nodded. Yamato and Leo closed the door. Tusk was packing his stuff. _Amu, I'd come for you. Please wait for me._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amu was staring out at the window. Sera decided to leave her friends alone. _Why did this happened? Who stole the white gem and blame it on Dad?_ These questions flowed through Amu's mind. Sera was sitting in the lounge room and thinking to herself.

She decided to send a message to Yamato. She called her pigeon, and tie a message to it leg. "Pigeon, bring this to Yamato. You understand right? Now go!" Sera said, as she released the pigeon.

After the pigeon left, Sera decided to check on Amu. She knocked on Amu's door, there was no answer.

"Amu, it's me Sera. Can I come in?" Sera asked, and there was still no answer. Sera slowly opened the door, Amu was already asleep. Sera felt relieved, she thought her friend would do something stupid.

Sera silently left. While Mako was trying find Takeru, she searched everywhere but there was no sign of Takeru. _Where could he go?_ Mako wondered, and continued running to the next floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 6:00 pm, Tusk excused himself to go to sleep early. Kotoha nodded, and Tusk ran upstair. Leo invited the king to talk about the attack plan, while Yamato asked one of the maid to take care of the queen.

Tusk was in his room packing, and putting the blanket over the pillow. So everyone will think that he is sleeping. While Yamato was outside preparing the horse.

"Your highness, I have to meet a friend from the neighboring country. May I excuse myself?" Leo asked, after he saw it was time. Chiaki nodded. Leo bowed and left the room.

Leo came running toward Tusk and Yamato. "I'm ready." Leo said.

"Okay, let's go." Tusk whispered, so took off with their horse, and headed to the Snow Tigress Kingdom.

 _Amu! I'm coming!_ Tusk said in his mind.

 **Ahh! Sorry! For not updating. I'm really sorry! So here the chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I promised this time to update it as soon as possible. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Now let's start the angriness with the king of the Snow Tigress Kingdom. Muhaaaaaa!" the mysterious figure evilly laughed.

"Takeru!" Mako called his name, she was still searching for her husband. She went outside the park.

 _Here's my chance_. The mysterious figure smirked as he shot an arrow toward Mako. Mako got hit in the stomache and fell down unconscious.

Luckily Sera saw Mako, "Your majesty!" Sera shouted and ran toward Mako.

"GUARD!" Sera shouted. Takeru along with the guards started running out, Amu followed after.

"Mako!" Takeru called out, and rushed over and carried Mako back.

"Mom!" Amu shouted, "What's happened?" Amu turned over and asked Sera.

"I don't know. I went outside and saw,," Sera said, but was interrupted by Takeru.

"Sera called the doctor, and called Misao!" Takeru demanded,

"Hai." Sera bowed, and started running inside. Amu stood out there and saw a letter, she read it. She was shocked and decided to hide the letter away.

 _But who is Misao?_ Amu questioned in her head. She decided to go inside and see her mom.

"Dad, how is mother?" Amu asked when she reached in the room.

"She is fine, but need to stay in bed for a few days. But who could have done this?" Takeru punched the wall.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Takeru demanded.

"Your highness, Misao have arrived." The servant politely said.

"Good. Amu come with me." Takeru said back in a serious tone. Amu nodded. They left the room.

"Your highness." Misao bowed when Takeru entered the room.

"Nice to see you." Takeru said, "Have a seat."

"This is my daughter, Amu." Takeru introduced Amu to Misao then turned Amu and said, "Amu this is Misao, prince of Mighty Croco Kingdom" Amu did a curtsy.

"Nice to meet you Misao-san." Amu said.

"Misao is okay. Nice to meet you too, Amu!" Misao said.

"Amu, why don't you talk with Misao? I need to check your mother." Takeru said. Amu nodded. Misao stood up and bowed.

"Please send my word to Queen Mako. Hope she get well soon." Misao politely asked. Takeru nodded.

 _He so polite and cute._ Amu thought, _No wait, what am I thinking?_

"Amu, why don't we take a walk along the park?" Misao invited. Amu nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tusk finally reached the kingdom, "You two stay here. I want to see Amu alone." Tusk explained. Yamato and Leo nodded. "Yamato why don't you go see Sera too?" Leo winked. "I'll watch the horse."

"Thank you." Yamato smiled and started running closer to the castle too.

Sera was nearby picking some fruits for Mako. "Sera." Yamato whispered.

"Yamato." Sera was surprised when she saw him, "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story. I miss you." Yamato hugged her.

"Me too. But please believe us, we didn't steal the white gem." Sera cried.

"We'll know. But the king doesn't believe it." Yamato explained.

"We need to get back the gem before the war begin." Sera said. Yamato nodded in agreement. Their face was a few inches apart. As they are about to kiss, Leo came running.

"Yamato! Bad news! The guards saw us, we need to run." Leo reported.

"Nani?" Yamato asked, "But…" he didn't want to leave Sera.

"You guys go, I'll distract the guard. There's a secret garden behind this forest, here's the key. You go hide in there." Sera said, handing Yamato the key.

"I'll come searching for you guys later." Sera said, Yamato relief by the word and nodded. They started running to the east. The guard ran in front of Sera.

"Miss Sera, have you seen any sign of the intruders." The guard asked.

"I saw one of them, running to the west." Sera lied and pointed.

"Got it. Thank you. You'd better get inside. It's dangerous out here." The guard said. Sera nodded.

After the guards were gone, Sera headed to the garden to find Yamato.

 **So here's the event of this chapter. Next chapter, it could lead a misunderstanding between Amu and Tusk. I don't know if I should include the love triangle between Tusk/Amu/Misao in here. May I have your opinions…. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank for all of your opinion for my idea. I hope you guys like how this story is going.**

Tusk was still looking for Amu.

While back at Amu and Misao,…

"Hey Amu, my kingdom is holding a party 2 days from now. Would you like to accompany me?" Misao asked. Amu looked surprised, she was about to deny it but afraid that she could hurt Misao's feelings.

"Sure." Amu answered, Misao felt relief and smiled back. They were walking along the road, then Amu tripped over a rock. Misao quickly held her, their face was a few inches apart.

Tusk finally saw Amu, but in his distance, he saw Amu and Misao kissing. "Amu!" He called out her name. Amu heard Tusk's voice, she turned around and saw Tusk.

"Tusk!" Amu said, she was about to reach him but he started running.

"Tusk, wait a minute." Amu said, she turned to Misao, "I'm sorry. I'll catch you up later." She followed Tusk.

"Tusk! Wait up! It's not like what you see." Amu explained.

"Then what? I've seen enough." Tusk yelled back.

"Tusk, the truth is…" Amu was about to continue, she tripped over a large rock and fell down.

"Ouch!" She yelled, her knee was bleeding. Tusk turned around and saw Amu with her injured knee.

"Amu! Are you okay?" He ran toward Amu. Amu nodded but she tried to stand up but ended up falling.

"Let's me carry you." Tusk offered, he was mad at Amu but something told him not to leave her like this. Then Tusk saw guards are running his way.

"Let's run." Tusk said and carried Amu in bridal way. Misao came running with the guards. "He's trying to kidnap the princess. Capture him!" Misao whispered in one of the guard's ear and then smirked.

"Tusk-kun, there's a secret garden here. Turn left and just run in the bushes okay?" Amu explained.

"Are you crazy?" Tusk asked, as he turned left.

"Just believe me." Amu said, putting her finger in front of Tusk's mouth. Tusk looked frustrated and just nodded. He closed his eyes and ran straight to the bush.

As they passed the other side, he slowly opened his eyes. Inside was a beautiful small waterfall, he placed Amu on a bench.

"Tusk? Amu?" a voice asked.

"Who are you?" Tusk asked, stood in a fighting pose.

"It's me. Yamato." Yamato said and stepped out with Leo and Sera.

"Yamato! Leo!" Tusk said, running up to them.

"Sera-chan!" Amu called, trying to stand up with her injured knee.

"Amu! What happened to you?" Sera asked, running up to her friend.

"It's nothing." Amu lied. Sera shooked her head.

"You're bleeding. Let's me get some water for you." Sera said, and headed toward the waterfall.

"Tusk, why didn't protect her? A man should always helped a woman." Leo whispered in Tusk's ear.

"Got it! Got it! You always say that." Tusk complained. Yamato helped Sera, while Leo started to find some leaves.

Tusk sat next to Amu. There was a weird silence between them. "Tusk-kun, it's not like what you see. I tripped over a rock, and Misao-kun managed to catch me…" Amu tried to explain the misunderstanding.

"and from my distance, I would see as if you guys kissing." Tusk finished Amu's sentence. Amu looked up, wondering if Tusk is still mad.

"Tusk-kun?" Amu said. Tusk turned around and faced Amu.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you explained before started running, if not your knee wouldn't be like this." Tusk apologized.

"It's okay. I don't mind that." Amu smiled, and felt relief that Tusk forgive her. Tusk smiled back. Yamato and Sera walked back and smiled when they saw their friends sorted out the problem.

"Here. Let's me clean it." Sera said, and poured some water on the injured part.

"ouch!" Amu said, Tusk grabbed her hand, which calm her down.

"There is done." Sera said. After finishing bandaging Amu's injury, they began to talk about the white gem.

 **Sorry for the wait, even though is summer but I have extra learning. Well, here's the chapter. Is just the beginning of the conflicts, and you could see that Misao is not what he seem. Stay tune!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So who do you think stole the white gem?" Sera asked.

"We not sure. But we know which kingdom is responsible for it." Yamato explained.

"Which kingdom?" Amu asked.

"The Mighty Croco Kingdom." Leo stated.

"The Mighty Croco Kingdom!" Amu and Sera said together. They looked at each other.

"You know anyone from that kingdom." Yamato saw the look between Amu and Sera.

Amu slowly nodded. "Who?" Tusk asked.

"Misao." Amu stated.

"Who's Misao?" Leo asked.

"The Prince of that kingdom." Sera clarified.

"Is he the one I saw you with?" Tusk questioned. Amu nodded.

"So what should we do now?" Leo asked.

"I have an idea." Amu said, Tusk looked at her.

"What is it, Amu?" Sera asked.

"Umm… It is…"

0-0-0-0-0

"No, I won't allow." Tusk protested. He was a small house with Yamato and Leo. The house belongs to Sera's mom before she passed away in the fire.

"C'mon, you should have faith in Amu and Sera." Yamato stated. Leo nodded.

"But you guys don't know how dangerous if the culprit figure out the girls' motive." Tusk explained.

"Okay. It a bit dangerous. However…" Yamato tried to find a reason.

"We'll back up for them, when they need help." Leo added. Yamato nodded.

"but.." Tusk said. "No, but." Leo and Yamato said together.

"Ugh…fine." Tusk reluctantly nodded and stomped back into his room.

Yamato and Leo looked at their stubborn prince/friends, slamming the door. "That guy…" they muttered and looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you hungry? Let's cook some noodles." Yamato suggested.

"You cook. I'll guard." Leo waved lazily.

"You're so lazy." Yamato stated.

"No, I'm not. I'm guarding the house." Leo protested and smirked.

"Okay. At least grab a weapon that Sera left us." Yamato mumbled.

"Hai…. Bossy." Leo whispered under his breathe.

 **Sorry if it's short. And another apology for not updating. Hope you all could forgive me. Well here's chapter 11. R &R. **


	12. Chapter 12

Back at Amu and Sera…

Just like plan, Takeru has ordered Misao to take Amu to visit his kingdoms and stay there for a few days for Amu's safety.

"Dad, could Sera come with me? I feel uncomfortable being alone there." Amu begged. Takeru sighed.

"Sure, Sera could come with you. But you and her better not cause trouble for Misao." Takeru warned. Amu merely nodded.

"Arigato, Dad!" she hugged Takeru and ran back to her room to pack. Mako walked in after Amu ran out.

"Look like she is fine now." Mako said weakly.

"Mako, you should stay in bed. You're still weak." Takeru angrily shouted.

"Gomen, Takeru. I'm fine, you see." Mako tried to protest. Takeru immediately walked to Mako and helped her.

"Don't worry. I'll make them pay for what they did to you." Takeru muttered under his breath.

"Takeru, what did you do?" Mako questioned.

"You don't need to know." Takeru stated.

"But…" Mako said. But Takeru looked in her eyes, telling her not to talk about this. Mako stay silent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At Tusk's kingdom,…

"Where's my son?" Chiaki angrily demanded to know.

"We don't know, your majesty. We're still on the search for him." The guard said, he was frightened by Chiaki's temper. Kotoha sat there, crying.

"Chiaki, what should we do? What if something happen to him?" Kotoha cried. Chiaki patted her head, to tell is going to be okay.

Suddenly, a maid came bursting in, "Your majesty, your highness. Someone destroyed all of our crops."

"What?" Chiaki asked, demanding to know more.

"I found this next to the destroy crop fields." The maid said, handing Chiaki the letter.

Chiaki read the letter:

 _Chiaki, this is what you get for telling someone to shoot at Mako. I can't believe you. I always thought you looked up Mako as your sister. But if you're this cruel and dragged Mako into this. You'll pay for it._

'Nee-chan got shot?!' Chiaki said in his thought.

"What's wrong, Chiaki?" Kotoha asked. Chiaki snapped out of his thought.

He cleared his throat, "You two go out first." The guard and the maid nodded. After they left, Kotoha restated her question.

"Nee-chan got shot. And Takeru is blaming it on us." Chiaki explained.

"Mako-chan got shot! But who?" Kotoha asked.

"I don't know. But he think is was us, so he destroy all of our crop!" Chiaki voice raised.

"I don't believe it." Kotoha covered her mouth.

"Believe it! He is such a bastard. How could he blame on us without any proofs?..." Chiaki stated, "… Maybe he is the cause of Tusk and his friends' disappearance. I'm going to have a talk with him." Chiaki clenched his fist and stormed out.

"Wait, Chiaki…" Kotoha said, following him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sera and Amu was packing their stuffs. Sera just finished writing the letter for Yamato and the others. She whistled and her pigeon came flying.

"Aqua, give this to Yamato. Understood?" Sera requested. The pigeon nodded.

"Sera-chan. Are you done?" Amu asked. Sera nodded. Misao was waiting at the main gate, as he saw Amu and Sera walked, he bowed.

"Amu, nice to see you again. And you too, Sera." Misao politely stated.

"Nice to see you again too, Misao-kun." Amu smiled. Sera just nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Misao excitedly said and helped them put their bags on the carriage.

"Your highness," the guard opened the carriage door and closed after the 3 entered.

'I see, you guys began to realize where I hid the gem, but it won't be that easy to get them.' The figure smirked. "I won't let you help Tusk that easily Amu."

 **So had you guys have some clues or deduction who is the mysterious figure? Here's chapter 12, hope you guys enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow! The castle is so big!" Amu exclaimed. Misao smiled. Just then, a maid walked to them.

"Your majesty, the rooms are ready for the princesses," the maid respectfully bow.

"Thank you. You may leave." Misao stated. The maid bowed, but before she left.

"Excuse me your majesty, but Larri-san want to meet the 2 princesses after they received their rooms," the maid reported. Misao nodded and signaled for her to leave.

"Misao-kun, who's Larri-san?" Amu asked. Sera also looked at him.

"Oh. He's my mentor." Misao explained.

"Really? What does he look like?" Amu continued.

"Um.." Misao stammered, "How about let visit your room first?" Misao changed the topic.

Sera raised her eyebrow but she decided to not mention it. While they were walking to their rooms, Amu continued to _talk_ Misao, Sera, on the other hand, she looked around to investigate the castle. 'Where is the gem?' Sera wondered. Sera saw a shadow behind a column and caught her staring. The shadow immediately ran away.

"Hey!" Sera shouted, which caught Misao and Amu's attention.

"What's wrong, Sera?" Misao asked.

"There's someone hiding behind that column over there. And he/she ran away." Sera pointed.

"Maybe it's just a maid or a guard." Misao answered.

"Really?" Sera questioned back. However, Misao didn't listen.

"We're here!" He stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(After they visit their rooms, Misao led them to Larri's room.)

Misao knocked the door. Larri's assistant opened the door.

"I want to meet Larri-san." Misao said. The assistant nodded and led him in.

"Umm… Before you asked what Larri looked like, right?" Misao asked. Amu nodded, as they walked down the long hall.

"well.. First of all, he is not like us. He is more an animal that look like a human." Misao explained.

"What do you mean?" Amu and Sera asked, before Misao got to answer, Larri walked out and greeted them.

"Amigos, my friend!" he stated.

"He's a gorilla!" Amu exclaimed but the cover her mouth because of the rudeness. "I didn't mean, I'm sorry." Amu apologized.

"No is okay. I'm used to that." Larri stated.

"Girls, this is Larri. My mentor." Misao introduced, breaking the silence awkward.

"Nice to meet you, Larri-san." Amu and Sera said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too. Princess Amu and Princess Sera." Larri smiled, "Come in."

They walked in to Larri's room. After they entered, the figure that followed them, stepped out. 'I better get the gem before they find it.' The blue figure stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chiaki marched straight to Takeru's kingdom. The guard reported to Takeru. Takeru stood there, waiting for Chiaki.

"Takeru, you have of explaining to do." Chiaki declared, as he walked toward Takeru.

"So do you." Takeru hissed back.

"Where's Tusk? Where did you hide my son?" Chiaki accused.

"What do mean I hide your son? You're the one who harm Mako isn't it?" Takeru accused back.

"Why should I harm Nee-chan? I have no grudge against her. Not like you, you have grudges along me the whole time." Chiaki stated back.

"You!" Takeru demanded. Mako walked up to him.

"Takeru, calm down." She suggested, while Kotoha also followed after her husband, came to stop him.

"Chiaki, you need to chill." Kotoha pleaded.

"You know nothing, stay out of this!" They both shouted at their wife the same time. After that, Takeru and Chiaki began to take out their sword and fought each other. Mako and Kotoha pulled them back.

"Enough!" Mako shouted, which go their attention. "If you want to fight, we have another way." Mako stated.

"What way, Mako-chan?" Kotoha asked.

"It is…" Mako explained.

 **Sorry for taking so long. High School is so tiring. I will try to update ASAP. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"C'mon you can't be serious Mako." Takeru complained.

"Yeh. Nee-san." Chiaki also disagreed.

"I think is the only way to solve this problem. I agree with Mako-chan." Kotoha protested.

"But…" both kings stated.

"No 'buts'. It decided. Now I'll tell the guard to prepare." Mako declared and walked away.

"Nee-chan is so scary." Chiaki muttered.

"You are scare to lose?" Takeru smirked.

"I'll beat you." Chiaki stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Larri's room…

"Princess Amu, I see you have a secret that you are not willing to tell." Larri predicted.

"Really?... I don't think so." Amu lied. Sera looked at Amu worriedly. Misao looked at Larri.

"Is okay, princess. If you tell it out, Misao and I will try our best to help you." Larri stated.

"Umm…" Amu stammered, she looked at Sera wondering if she should tell. Just then, a guard went in.

"sorry for the intrusion your highnesses. There's a message for Princess Sera." The guard stated, bowing and handed Sera the letter.

"Thank you." Sera stated. The guard left. Sera took a look at the letter. There was a mark that symbol it was from Yamato.

"If you excuse me, could I go and read the letter?" Sera asked.

"Make yourself comfortable." Larri stated. Sera nodded and left the room.

She went into a corner and opened the letter.

 _Sera,_

 _How are you? Are you guys still safe? Me and the others are doing fine, so you don't need to worry. We managed to find a clue that we didn't get to tell you. There was a weird symbol on the arrow that you handed us last time. The attacker isn't from the Mighty Croco Kingdom. It's someone else that is wandering around the kingdom. We assumed is a dangerous criminal or something. Please be careful. I love you!_

 _P.S We're on our way to the Mighty Croco Kingdom._

 _Love,_

 _Yamato._

Sera reread the line 'a dangerous criminal'. _Could it be the blue figure I saw?_ She wondered in her head.

"Sera-chan! We have to go now!" Amu stated. Sera looked and waved.

"I'm coming." She shouted. Sera walked over to Amu and Misao.

"Thanks for having us." Amu stated.

"My pleasure." Larri said. They walked back to the main hall.

"How about, I'll lead you guys back to your rooms." Misao suggested. Amu nodded. Sera was lost in her thought.

"Sera-chan?" Amu asked in worried. Sera snapped out of her thought.

"What is it?" Sera asked.

"Are you feeling sick? You seem to blank out at the moment" Amu asked.

"I'm fine." Sera answered, Amu felt relief.

"By the way, Misao…" Sera said.

"Yes?" Misao asked.

"Is there any dangerous criminal that had escape from the kingdom's dungeon?" Sera asked.

"Umm…I don't think so. Wait! Few days ago, the famous thief/dangerous escaped from our dungeon." Misao replied.

"Really? What his name?" Sera continued to gather information.

"His name, I think is Bunglay." Misao stated, trying to remember.

"Is he blue?" Sera asked. Misao nodded.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"That must be him. The figure I saw wandering around the kingdom." Sera stated.

"You mean the figure you saw earlier?" Amu repeated. Sera nodded.

"Guards!" Misao called. Dozens of guards ran toward them.

"Yes your highness?" one guard asked.

"Bunglay is wandering around the castle. Go and find him!" Misao demanded. The guards nodded and started to search around the whole castle.

"I hope, they'll catch him." Sera stated.

"Sera, Amu, mind if I ask you both something?" Misao stated, as they went into Amu's room. Amu and Sera nodded.

"Is Bunglay the one that…"

 **To be continued…**

 **The next chapter will be focusing on the suggestion that Mako had made for the two kings. The story is nearly coming to an end. Don't worry Tusk/Amu and Yamato/Sera shippers. There will be scenes of them pretty soon.**

 **After this, I'll continue to finish my story for "I'm the one."**

 **I might do a version of "Sleeping Beauty" or "Tangled" for Takeru/Mako. So vote for which version I should do. Sleeping Beauty or Tangled?**


	15. Chapter 15

_Flashback:_

" _There will be 5 different competitions you kings will face. Who won the most games get to decide what the other person must do." Mako briefly explained._

" _What?!" Both of the kings shouted at the same time._

" _I like it." Kotoha stated._

" _No… That's not gonna happen, Mako." Takeru declared._

" _Same here." Chiaki added._

" _Arguing right now is useless. This is decide!" Mako angrily yelled, which silent both of the kings._

" _Any questions?" Mako asked. The kings shooked their heads. Kotoha silently laughed._

 _End of Flashback._

"Ready? The first game is this: You need to be the first one to get your kingdom flag. There will lots of obstacle on the way." Mako explained.

"Got it." The kings muttered.

"GO!" Kotoha exclaimed. Both kings started running toward the obstacles, to get their flags.

While that, Kotoha turned to Mako and asked, "Mako-chan, do you think this will work?"

"It's up to them." Mako simply answered and winked. Takeru was the first to get back.

"Round 1. King Takeru win!" One of the guard announced. Chiaki came in second, breathing heavily.

"Seem like you lose." Takeru mocked.

"This is only the 1st round. SO don't be BRAGGING about it. I'll have my revenge." Chiaki stated.

"Okay. Kings now for the round 2. You guys will have to eat Mako-chan's cooking." Kototha smiled.

The kings looked horrified. "Give me a few minutes to prepare." Mako stated and went in the kitchen.

"IS that even legal?" Chiaki asked. Kotoha nodded.

Mako finally finished cooking, "Here." She stated. "Ready, begin!" Mako said.

The boys picked up the bowl and started eating. Chiaki managed to finish all of it, while Takeru looked like he was about to throw up.

"Round 2. King Chiaki win!" the guard stated.

"So is a 1-1." Mako whispered to Kotoha. Kotoha nodded. Takeru fell unconscious after finishing the meal.

"Takeru!" Mako shouted. Kotoha followed Mako.

"Someone called the doctor." Kotoha demanded. One of the guards quickly ran to find the doctor.

Back at the castle…

Tusk, Yamato and Leo finally arrived. "I'm here to see Prince Misao." Tusk stated. The guards nodded and quickly run in.

In the castle…

"yeh. Is true." Amu answered.

"And Bunglay is the one that stole it?" Misao asked. Sera nodded. Just then, an arrow aimed toward them. They managed to dodge it.

"Look like my plan is falling apart." The figure stepped and stated.

 **Sorry for not updating. And sorry if this short. The next chapter will be publish soon. Quarter 1 is ending for me. So yeh… R &R. **


	16. Chapter 16

"So you're Bunglay?" Amu asked with hatred.

"It's me. And look at all of you, especially your foolish parents." Bunglay mocked, which made Amu and Tusk clenched their fists.

"Don't you there to talk to King Chiaki and Queen Kotoha like that!" Yamato yelled.

"What will you do if I don't stop?" Bunglay declared.

"We bring you to the majesty and get back the white pearl." Leo simply stated.

"If you can…" Bunglay mocked.

"I had enough of you!" Tusk angrily took out his dagger and marched toward Bunglay.

"Tusk-kun, watch out!" Amu said in worry. Leo, and Yamato joined in the fight with Bunglay.

"I'll go call the guard." Misao stated, Sera nodded. Misao tried to run but Bunglay used his remaining arrow and shoot Misao at his feet.

"Ahh!" Misao yelled, which caught Amu and Sera attention.

"Misao/Misao-kun!" they both yelled.

"Princess Amu, take Prince Misao to a safe place." Leo winked.

"Arigato, Leo-kun. But Amu is fine. Don't need to be so formal." Amu smiled gratefully at Leo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Takeru finally woke up.

"Takeru, are you okay? Can you continue the battle?" Mako asked. Takeru let out a few coughs.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He lied.

"Yeh right. I remembered you always throw up at Nee-san's cookings." Chiaki accused.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha stated. Just then, the guard walked toward Mako.

"Your highness, this is a letter that was sent to you." The guard bowed and leave.

"Who could it be?" Kotoha asked Mako. Mako looked puzzled. She slowly opened the card.

"I think you two should read it." Mako stated, handing the kings the letters after she took a quick glance.

 _Dear your higness,_

 _I'm Yamato, prince Tusk's friend/bodyguard. Princess Amu and Sera-chan is in trouble. There's a dangerous criminal named Bunglay is wandering around the Mighty Croco Kingdom. He was the one who responsible causing this whole mess too. And he was the one that stole the white gem._

 _Excuse me. Me and Leo along with Prince Tusk is also heading toward the kingdom. I hope as soon as you received this letter. You could stop the deathly battle between our two kingdoms._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yamato._

The 2 kings looked at each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'I hope the letter arrived' Yamato stated in his thought.

 _Flashback:_

" _Yamato, move faster!" Tusk yelled._

" _Coming." Yamato stated, finishing his letter. He whistled, signaling for his birds._

" _Bring this to Queen Mako for me immediately." He instructed, attaching the letter in the bird's feet. The bird took off._

 _Yamato speed up his horse and catch up with the others._

 _End of Flashback._

"Yamato! Watch out!" Tusk warned. Yamato snapped out of his thought. Luckily for him, Leo managed to block the arrow with his sword.

"Yamato, you okay?" Leo asked. Yamato nodded.

"Thank you." He stated.

'I depend on you right now.' Yamato said in his thought than fought Bunglay.

 **2-3 more chapters this will end. Yes! Sorry for the delay. There will be a surprising character at the end for you guys. =]]]**

 **I'm working on after this is "Someone I love", "I'm the one", and 2 new stories.**

 **2 new stories**

 **1\. (is already on WattPad)**

 **2\. You are my only hope =]]**


	17. Chapter 17

"Misao-kun, you stay here. Sera already go get the guard." Amu stated, she turned to the nurse, "take care of him please." Amu directed. The nurse nodded and begin to treat Misao. While Amu ran back to Tusk….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to the kings and queens….

"What should we do know Takeru?" Chiaki asked. After realizing the real reason of the problem.

"Let direct the army toward the Mighty Croco Kingdom and fight Bunglay." Takeru stated.

"Let not." Mako interrupted. The kings looked shocked along with Kotoha.

"What do you mean Mako-chan?" Kotoha asked.

"What are you saying Nee-chan? Our children are in danger." Chiaki grumbled.

"What do you have in mind Mako?" Takeru asked in a calm voice.

"We should believe in the strength of our children, but we can't deny the fact we need to protect them." Mako said.

"So…" Kotoha asked.

"So…."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tusk and Leo were fighting Bunglay. While Yamato and Sera were evacuating the maids.

"Tusk, let's do it." Leo stated.

"Of course." Tusk smirked.

"Do what?" Bunglay asked.

"Something that we had done when we were in our class." Leo informed.

Leo took a deep breath and let out the loud roar that made Bunglay covered his ears. While Tusk took that chance and grabbed the bag hanging in Bunglay's hand.

"Give it back!" Bunglay demanded.

"No." Leo stated. Tusk opened the bag, in there was the white gem.

"We got it." Tusk said. They did a high five.

As they thought everything was on plan, Amu was walking toward Tusk, but Bngulay grabbed her by the neck.

"Ahh!" She yelled and got the boys' attention. Yamato and Sera and misao, who had been cure ran toward them.

"Amu!" Tusk shouted. "Amu!" Sera yelled.

"Give me the white gem or she going to die." Bunglay threatened, helding a sword toward Amu's neck.

"No, Tusk. Don't do it." Amu said.

"Shut up." Bunglay told Amu.

"Don't hurt her. Here's it is." Tusk said, and handed the Bunglay the white gem.

"Now realease Amu." Tusk said.

"No. I'm bringing her to the Snow Tigress Kingdom, and force King Takeru to give me the throne." Bunglay evilly laughed. He knocked Amu unconscious, and got on the carriage.

"No! Amu!" Tusk clenched his fist.

"Tusk, get on!" Misao yelled, he was on a horse. Tusk grabbed Misao's hand and they chased after the carriage. While Leo, Yamato, and Sera, both Yamato and Leo got a horse. Sera sat at the back of Yamato.

They were chasing toward Amu….

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry for letting you guys wait. SO there's only 1 chapter left. And I'll update it by next week. I promise. You have my words. If not, you could all punish me :P.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Faster!" Tusk stated.

"Calm down, I'm trying my best." Misao said. They were chasing Bunglay, Amu was the hostage.

A few minutes later, they saw Bunglay's carriage.

"There!" Tusk shouted. Bunglay turned around and saw them, he speed up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at kings and queens….

"We'll wait for him here." Mako instructed. The 3 nodded. There were soldiers surrounded the whole area.

"Any minute now…" mako stated. Bunglay came into view, holding Amu.

….

He stood up. "King Takeru, come out here! Or else I'll kill your daughter." He shouted.

Takeru clenched his fist. He walked out. "Let go of my daughter." He demanded.

"No! Unless you give up your throne." Bunglay smirked. Tusk and Misao appeared.

"Let go of Amu, Bunglay!" Tusk shouted.

"Tusk!" Kotoha said, and was about to run toward him, however Chiaki stopped.

"Kotoha, it's dangerous." Chiaki warned. "But…" Kotoha wanted to protest but Mako signaled her to keep quiet. Mako also stepped out.

"Let go of my daughter now Bunglay!" Mako stated, "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Bunglay asked. Amu was slowly gaining conscious.

A whole bunch of soldiers stood up, holding sword, crossbow, and arrows.

"Mom! Dad!" Amu yelled, as her vision was cleared.

"Amu!" they shouted. Yamato Leo and Sera had also arrived.

"Amu!" Sera called. But Yamato stopped her.

"Release her now…You'll have nowhere to escape." Tusk threatened.

"Fine." Bunglay stated, he released Amu but he slashed her at the back as she was running toward Tusk.

"NO!" they all shouted, Takeru and Chiaki quickly went in and captured Bunglay. "Bring him to the dungeon." Takeru ordered. The soldiers nodded.

While….

"Amu! Amu! Stay with me!" Tusk cried, he held her on his lap.

"Amu! Please don't leave us." Sera burst in tears.

Mako and Kotoha ran toward them with a doctor. "Doctor! Please cure my daughter." Mako stated.

"I'll do my best your highness." The doctor stated, he started to bandage Amu, "Princess Amu, hold on." The doctor said. Amu nodded.

Her face clearly show agony.

5 hours later…

"Amu asleep. The doctor said she ok." Kotoha informed everyone. Sera hugged Yamato, Leo high five with Misao. The kings hung each other. Tusk sat down, and let out a long breath. 'She safe!' in his mind he stated.

"She'll wake up, Tusk you could go see her first. We all know in your pocket was a ring." Chiaki whispered in his son ear. Tusk had a shock face. Chiaki winked at his son and walked toward Takeru, Mako and Kotoha.

4 days later….

Amu finally woke up. She saw Tusk was sitting on the couch and was asleep. "Tusk-kun?" she said. Tusk woke up. HE ran toward Amu's bed.

"Amu! Are you okay?" Tusk asked. Amu weakly nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"You got slashed by Bunglay, but don't worry. He is killed by your dad's order." Tusk informed. Amu smiled.

"I was worry." Tusk said. "I'm sorry to worry you." Amu muttered.

"You don't have to be sorry. I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry." Tusk stated.

"I'm fine. Don't blame yourself." Amu said.

"Amu, I would like to ask you something?" Tusk said.

"What is it?" Amu asked, siting up. Tusk took out a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. There was a pause. Amu slowly nodded, she had tears in her eyes. "Yes! Of course I would!" She threw her arm over Tusk. They shared a meaningful kiss.

3 months later….

"I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Leo said. Everyone cheered. Yamato and Sera hugged each other, as they see their friends together.

On Sera's finger was an engagement ring, Yamato was also wearing the same ring. Yes, indeed, Yamato had also propose to Sera 1 month after Tusk had proposed to Amu.

"I'm happy for them" Sera whispered. Yamato nodded.

"Next time, it's our turn." Yamato whispered in Sera's ear. Sera smiled, they also share a kiss.

"Sera! Come here! I'm throwing the flower." Amu called to her best friend. "Coming!" Sera said, she ran toward Amu.

"3…2…1!" Amu said, as she threw. Sera was the one who caught it. "seem like it's coming true." Yamato said to himself.

 **The end!**

 **Yay! I'm done. What do you think?**

 **I'll be working on "I'm the one" and "Someone I love" next. Thanks for your supports and patience while reading my story. Luv ya all! 3**


End file.
